


Deep In My Soul

by hurtfulknife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife
Summary: you feel the pain your soulmate feels, and tzuyu hates it.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Deep In My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is incomplete but i've had this in my drafts since april 2018, so i just posted this part and i will finish it soon

For as long as she could remember, Tzuyu had hated the idea that she could feel the same pain her soulmate felt. It was unfair, especially when her soulmate is accident-prone. She’s spent many a times hurting all over just because of her supposedly daredevil soulmate who loves to parkour. She had been too embarrassed when her friends would ask her why she was in pain and she’d just make up that her soulmate was probably a stuntman of some sort. It would always work since it sounded plausible, and after all, what average person would hurt themselves to that extent.

Another downside to this was that it wasn’t just the physical pain that the soulmates shared, but the emotional pain too. Tzuyu admits that she’s never fallen in love. She thought that it was overrated and horrifying to think of. What person would put themselves up for the pain and heartbreak? She wished she didn’t know how it felt to be heartbroken, but her soulmate had been one to fall for someone easily. 

She vividly remembers the pain she felt when she was 12. Her soulmate was heartbroken for the first time and she was in sorrow for weeks. Whoever hurt her soulmate would really get it from her if she found out who it was. The second time she felt heartbreak was when she was 16 years old. It came harder, and she was willing to bet Gucci that her soulmate really fell hard for this person for the past few years for that much pain to follow. The pain was unbearable. The pain lasted for months and Tzuyu could barely function. She just hoped her soulmate would be fine soon.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback ! also i hope i can finish this soon


End file.
